


[crimson]

by taichara



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Blood, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:02:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some thoughts are best never shared with those whom you care for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[crimson]

I love these silky silent midnight moments,  
When the night-time turns your hair so black it could swallow me whole,  
your flesh a moon-pale perfect pearl,  
your azure-shining eyes shuttered by raven's-silk.

What would it be like, I wonder, to see that perfect ivory angel's-skin  
Spangled with heart's-crimson ...

As I trail my fingers down your spine, along your softly-breathing breast,  
I see sweet-shining phantom drops of perfect crimson ruby  
trail like scattered jewels in their wake,  
pooling lovely shining in the fragile hollow of your milky throat,  
race like tears of shining scarlet down your perfect cheeks.

I have never known the sweetness of your life's-blood,  
and I never will; these thoughts are the madness, night-feral taint  
sung so bitterly soul-deep in my monster's heart.

But I have tasted the diamond-sharp pain-sweetness of your tears,  
brought bloodstained heart-shard fangs to gently bear on pearly silk  
and nipped the offending jewels away with careful teeth.

I have died for your perfection, and I could die again, and would not care  
so long as you were sweetly-safe from pain; from them, from me  
and what promise my night-beating heart still holds for you.

In pain I bathe in the sweet heart's-blood of my own redemption;  
crimson rains to gently fall and wash away the horrors I have brought,  
the horrors that I have yet to taste upon my tongue,  
the play of crimson tears on the pearl perfection of your life.


End file.
